Ten Miedo De Mi
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: Pequeño regalo para mi querida bisabuela Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo...


Anya: ok,este pequeño songfic es para mi adorada bisabuela Oro por su cumpleaños

Ahyma: así que damas y caballeros a leer y creo que esta por demás decir que es Yaoi

Anya: eso es tacito hermana

Ahyma: por si las dudas mujer

Anya: bueno, bisaoba-chan, felicidades por tu cumpleaños y disfruta tu pequeño y humilde regalo n.n

Ahyma: y no se olviden de dejar reviews!

_**Hoy que llevo en la boca**_

_**El sabor a vencido**_

_**Procura tener a la mano un amigo**_

_**Que cuide tu frente y tu vos**_

Este día me siento perdido y desvalido y aun así no se porque no tengo el valor de tomar este maldito cuchillo… pero no importa…

De verdad no importa, pues al menos puedo verte… no me has negado nada, solo me has quitado las falsas esperanzas… pero aun así… me siento tan perdido… no, perdido no es la palabra, pues ya he sentido esta sensación antes, me siento derrotado, si, así es como me siento y no se porque… tal vez porque, no soy nada más que un amigo…

Un amigo, pero no aquel amigo que pueda estar cuidando de ti, sino el amigo que te da consejos y te enseña… y así como te enseña aprende de ti, y así como esta a tu lado no esta ahí ni en ningún lado… aquel amigo que siempre esta para ti pero no es nada… nada…

_**Y que cuide de ti**_

_**Para ti tus vestidos**_

_**Y a tus pensamientos**_

_**Mantenlos atentos y a mano tu amigo**_

Ojala que el no se olvide de sus obligaciones, porque temo mucho de lo que soy, de lo que soy ahora que no puedo afrontar que te he perdido, que te he perdido… no, no te he perdido, simple y sencillamente nunca fuiste mío, pero yo siempre he sido tuyo… siempre he sido completamente tuyo

Completamente tuyo sin esperar nada, siempre para ti sin recibir nada, y a veces me pregunto porque no puedo alejarme de ti, ni siquiera yéndome lejos, porque no puedo olvidarte, si tu no estas aquí… si tu no estas conmigo… porque no puedo?… o es acaso que no quiero?...

Si, tal vez sea eso… tal vez sea que no quiero olvidarte…

_**La importancia de verte**_

_**Morderte los labios de preocupación**_

_**Es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre**_

_**Como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza y la imaginación**_

Y aun así vuelvo, y me deleito con el observarte… todos tus gestos… todas tus maneras de ser… todas tus acciones, todo tu… completamente tu… y aun con el dolor en el corazón… no puedo evitar sentirme así… tan feliz y tranquilo, solo con estar a tu lado… solo con estar contigo y con mirarte un día más… y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta, del porque de que regrese… si, siempre regreso y solo para poder verte una vez más, aun sabiendo que tu no me querrás de esta manera... de esta manera en la que yo te amo…

Te amo… y eso es todo lo que yo se, y es así como quiero morir, sabiendo que te amo y que necesito verte para poder vivir, verte aquí… verte en mi cabeza… verte… verte por siempre… pero aun así me da miedo… me da miedo… me doy miedo yo mismo

_**Porque sabes y si no lo sabes no importa**_

_**Yo se lo que siento**_

_**Yo se lo que cortan después unos labios**_

La verdad nunca he sabido si de verdad sabes como me siento… o es que nunca te has dado cuenta del porque me alejo de ti… y del porque vuelvo… si no sabes que te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo que no entiendo como he podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ti… a veces soy tan obvio y a veces tan indiferente contigo… a veces al verte te doy la espalda por miedo y ese miedo siempre me ha hecho repetir mis errores, errores que siempre te hacen sufrir…

Y es eso lo que me duele, el echo de hacerte sufrir, solo por mis estúpidos temores… porque te he vito llorar por mi… te he visto sufrir por mi… y te he visto intentar remediar las cosas por mi… aun a sabiendas de que no tienes culpa alguna… y es en esos momentos en los que la duda me embarga… será posible que tu sientas algo por mi… o es solo la duda y sugestión mía… la ilusión que mi propia mente nublada por el deseo de mi corazón crea para contentar un poco mi frío corazón… pero bien se que no es más que una simple y llana ilusión…

_**Esos labios rojos y afilados**_

_**Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia**_

_**Cuando estas contenta**_

_**Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acerca a ti**_

Y lo que no concibo es el hecho de que alguien se te acerque… quien sea… que se te acerque con la intención de enamorarte, con la intención de que poses tu mirada en el o incluso que tu corazón llegue vibrar con su presencia y es en ese momento en el que me vuelvo loco, de rabia porque estas contento en brazos de alguien más… alguien que eres tu mismo… porque se que no sientes nada por nadie… al menos no ahora… pero cuando tu llegues a hacerlo… mi rabia de muerte que nace ahora por solo mirarte con alguien cerca se convertirá en dolor nauseabundo que me envolverá por completo al sentir que no puedo resistir más a mi tentación y será entonces cuando vuelva a temer de mi…

Porque si ahora temo de mi… que pasara cuando llegue a verte al lado de alguien más…

_**Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira**_

_**La calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada**_

_**Porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche**_

_**Te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir**_

Si, suena irónico que piense en que pasara cuando se perfectamente de lo que soy capaz… y por eso imploro que siempre duermas en esa alcoba del segundo piso, con esa ventana cerrada, tras esa puerta con cerrojo… porque no quiero convertirme en lo que tu eres… no quiero ser viento… no quiero ser tu y al entrar en tu habitación te contemple y mi cuerpo convertido en aliento recorra tu piel morena y pase por tus cabellos medianoche… y me tiente a despertarte para ver tus orbes azules como mar y de color de tormenta… o te deje dormir para seguir tocándote sin que tu te percates siquiera…

Para que pueda tenerte como nunca he podido y como nunca podré… que nunca nadie sepa que fuiste mío pro primera vez… que siempre serás mío…

_**Y me meta en tu pecho **_

_**Y me vuelva a salir**_

_**Y respires de mi**_

Y que como murmullo entre a través de ti… que recorra el camino de tu boca entreabierta y llene tus pulmones con mi esencia… para que sepas que eres mío… y que al salir vuelva tocar tu piel bronceada que ansió y que me prohíbe mi destino y volver a recorrer aquel camino para que nunca te olvides de mi aroma, de mi presencia… de mi

Para que yo sea aquel a quien recibas en ti por primera vez… que quedes marcado por mi… una marca invisible que nadie nunca observara, pero de la cual yo estaré conciente por toda la eternidad… y de la cual tu nunca podrás olvidarte… nunca…

_**Oh me vuelva una estrella **_

_**Y te estreche en mis rayos**_

_**Y todo por no hacer ni un poco de caso **_

_**Ten miedo de Mayo**_

Oh aun mejor, para que recuerdes que tanto tu como yo no podemos evitar estar juntos… como aquella vez… en aquel torneo… cuando no pudimos más que convertirnos en estrellas al no encontrar la forma de derrotarnos el uno al otro… y que ya no podemos estar lejos… yo por amor y tu por que soy tu amigo… y por eso seré la estrella que miras en tu ventana… para estrecharte en mi luz… para obtener tu atención y nunca perderla… para que no te olvides de mi… para que siempre estés conmigo…

Pensamientos… y todo por no entender nunca que tu corazón nunca podrá recibirme a mi… por eso tengo miedo… pues esta vez volveré… para quedarme porque no puedo vivir lejos de ti… y esta vez volveré para no irme nunca más… porque no es vida lo que vivo día con día lejos de ti… por eso vuelvo… con la promesa de nunca más volver a alejarme de ti… y vuelvo a tener miedo de mi… y por eso quiero que al volver tengas el mismo miedo que yo tengo… quiero que tengas miedo de mi

_**Y ten miedo de mi**_

_**Porque no vaya a ser**_

_**Que cansado de verte**_

_**Me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas**_

Y ahora aquí… quiero que temas por verme… pero me miras y sonríes… como todo amigo que vuelve a ver a otro después de algún tiempo… pero quiero que tengas miedo de mi… porque no quiero cumplir mis pensamientos… y aun así… no lo haces… no temes de mis ojos… no temes de mi presencia… no temes de mi alma… no temes de mi…

Pero que pasaria si entrara de forma furtiva a tu intimidad… y en un ataque de locura… tomara todo lo que yo deseo… que por la fuerza tomara tu cuerpo y arrancara todo lo que te separa del traje más bello creado por la naturaleza… que pasaria si desnudara tu cuerpo sin mirar tus lagrimas que seguramente saldran al encuentro con tu piel y solo por un arranque mío… por aserte mío… por tener lo que nunca debo de tener… por intentar tomarte….

_**Y te bese los pies**_

_**Y te llame mi diosa**_

_**Y no pueda mirarte de frente**_

_**Y te diga llorando después**_

Y para que después… besando tus pies… te confiese todo lo que soy… todo lo que siento… todo… para que te diga todo lo que me haces sentir y después de todo ello… te diga que eres mi amor… mi vida… mi aire… mi dios… y sin poder mirarte, sin atreverme a descubrir el dolor que haya podido causar en tu cuerpo puro e intocable… te diga… te suplique por perdón… y que sin obtenerlo… termine llorando sin consuelo por perderlo todo en un miserable arranque que termine con todo…

Con todo…

_**Por favor tenme miedo**_

_**Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer**_

_**Porque no puede ser**_

Por favor… aprende a temerme… porque no deseo que mis pensamientos… se vuelvan realidad… cuando se que no debe y no puede ser…

Por favor…

Por favor tenme miedo… Tiembla mucho de miedo mi amor… Porque no puede ser…


End file.
